Simpsons Couch Gag idea
by I am SuperWhoLock
Summary: Just a little idea.
It starts with a shot of Homer's erect penis while Handel's aria _Lascia Ch'io Pianga_ plays in the background.

Homer seems to be in some sort of trance, and the Om symbol is tattooed on his forehead. As he tries to open his eyes, some strange unidentified fluids are expelled from his erect penis.

As those fluids made contact with the ground under his feet, several white flowers starting emerging from the earth, each one of them containing a small glowing embryo.

Meanwhile, in the First Church of Springfield, Reverend Lovejoy is giving his sermon. His words are nothing but an unintelligible gibberish, while the people attending the church simply nod in agreement with a blank expression on their faces.

Jeffrey Albertson enters in the church, wearing a fedora and carrying a shotgun, starting a murder spree in the place.

As he shots the attendants at church, he screams the following words:

"RELIGION IS A FAIRYTALE! ALL GODS ARE NOTHING BUT A SICK DELUSION OF YOUR FEEBLE MINDS! GOD CANNOT SAVE YOU BECAUSE HE DOES NOT EXIST! HE IS DEAD AND I KILLED HIM! BE ENLIGHTENED BY MY TRUTH! BE ENLIGHTENED, YOU SHEEPLE!"

Helen Lovejoy and Ned Flanders are shot in the face. Jeffrey Albertson laughs maniacally as he continues shooting several people, including some children and a pregnant woman.

Suddenly, Pahusacheta Nahasapeemapetilon appears in the church. Jeffery is ready to murder her too, but she uses a broken mirror to show him an ecstatic vision involving Donald Trump, Vladimir Putin and Kim Jong-un having a threesome inside the White House while the rest of the world is consumed by the flames of war and many different kinds of ecological disasters.

Such vision is too much for Jeffrey, who starts crying and then puts his shotgun on his mouth and pulls the trigger, splattering his brains all over the church walls, leaving the following message written with his blood:

" _It was an inside job_."

Outside of Springfield, Bumblebee Man and Ricardo Bomba are trying to climb a wall, but they are shot to death by some naked soldiers wearing Hillary Clinton and Bernie Sanders masks.

The soldiers take the corpses of the two death men and crucify them in an immense billboard with the face of Donald Trump, which is decorated with many rotten corpses of dead immigrants.

The soldiers rip the clothes of Bumblebee and carve the following message on his skin: "Make America great again."

Then the soldiers start chanting: "Make America great again" over and over as a rain of fire falls over the Amazon rainforest.

The Simpsons watch the burning of the Amazonian rainforest on TV while eating their lunch: That is the moment where Santa's Little Helper starts coughing and then vomits a fetus covered in blood.

The Simpsons family look at him with a expression of disproval on their faces.

"Make America great again!" says Santa's Little Helper just a second before Homer kills him smashing a glass bottle on his head.

As Homer continues hitting the dead dog with the glass bottle, the camera focus on Maggie, who starts sucking on her pacifier.

Outside the Simpsons' house Al Jean is recording the whole scene while he masturbates.

The video of Homer killing Santa's Little Helper is uploaded to YouTube and many perverts all over the world starts masturbating once Maggie appears on screen.

The comment section of the video is filled with obscene sexual insinuations written by those perverts. As a response, Lisa writes the following comment from her computer:

"The Internet rapes your children from the very first moment they are born. Our civilization has become weak and morally bankrupt."

As a response to her comment, a phallic-looking gun emerges from her computer screen and shots her in the head. Once Lisa is dead and the walls of her room are tainted with her blood, the following message appears on the computer screen:

"DIE, YOU FUCKING CUNT-LICKING NEO MARXIST WHORE!1!1!"

Outside the Simpsons house, Al Jean records the death of Lisa with his smart phone, and then he enters to the room of the dead girl pulling his pants down, ready to molest her headless body.

A violent storm wreaks havoc in Springfield, destroying several houses, while several lightings fall from the sky, burning some trees and bushes.

Oblivious to the destruction around him, Milhouse continues playing in the middle of the street, while his parents have sex inside the house. They make love passionately, almost furiously, while they listen to the song _Es zittern die morschen Knochen_ on the radio:

 _Es zittern die morschen Knochen,_

 _Der Welt vor dem großen Krieg,_

 _Wir haben den Schrecken gebrochen,_

 _Für uns war's ein großer Sieg._

A white car runs over Milhouse, scattering his remains all across the street, but his parents remain indifferent to this as they continue having sex, both moaning with pleasure as the innards of his dead son are scattered by the wind of the storm.

 _Und liegt vom Kampfe in Trümmern_

 _Die ganze Welt zuhauf,_

 _Das soll uns den Teufel kümmern,_

 _Wir bauen sie wieder auf._

Thousands of helicopters and airplanes decorated with the face of Krusty the Clown fly all over the world, destroying everything in their path: Entire cities are destroyed and their habitants are killed by the bombings.

The ruined streets are flooded with corpses of people from all ages and ethnicities. Once the massacre is over, the helicopters and airplanes return to their place of origin: Those death machines are drones controlled by intelligent lab rats trapped inside a glass cage in an underground lab, and each cage is decorated with a cartoonish sticker representing the demon Baphomet dressed as Uncle Sam.

 _Und mögen die Alten auch schelten,_

 _So laßt sie nur toben und schrei'n,_

 _Und stemmen sich gegen uns Welten,_

 _Wir werden doch Sieger sein._

In the middle of a desolated landscape decorated with the rotten corpses of crucified whales, Mr. Burns and Smithers are dancing happily as an immense horned beast rises from Springfield Nuclear Power Plant, and walks towards the sea, where it starts urinating oil and radioactive waste.

Millions of fishes, dolphins and whales emerge to the surface, agonizing and horribly mutated. The horned beast laughs as he sees this, and after urinating on the sea once again, the beast defecate a mountain of money over Smithers and Mr. Burns.

 _Und liegt vom Kampfe in Trümmern_

 _Die ganze Welt zuhauf,_

 _Das soll uns den Teufel kümmern,_

 _Wir bauen sie wieder auf._

Chaos reigns in the world. People are being murdered on the street for no reason. Terrorists torture, kill and behead their hostages, and show their severed heads on videos uploaded to youtube, and those videos are filled with stupid and pointless comments such as "LOL" "FIRST!111" "FAKE AND GAY" and "JEW PROPAGANDA".

Several Citizens of Springfield commit suicide one by one, jumping blindfolded from many different buildings. Sherri and Terri jump holding hands, with a big smile on their faces, as if they were happy to die.

 _Und liegt vom Kampfe in Trümmern_

 _Die ganze Welt zuhauf,_

 _Das soll uns den Teufel kümmern,_

 _Wir bauen sie wieder auf._

In the middle of the chaos, some weird screams of pain can be heard from heaven: The few survivors left in Springfield rise their heads and watch with a terrified expression on their faces how a crucified lamb with seven eyes descends from Heaven, bringing a rain of fire that completely destroys Springfield and the rest of the world as well.

However, the whole things turn out to be just a video which is watched by a naked Matt Groening, who furiously masturbates to it, with a bitter, completely defeated expression on his face.

"Are you happy now, Fox?" Matt Groening shrieks with anger as he pinches his nipples. "ARE YOU HAPPY NOW, MOTHERFUCKERS?!"


End file.
